thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
SCMowns
Steven "SCMowns2" is a friend of the Creatures and is mostly recognized for providing and installing Minecraft mods and making sure they run correctly for their Minecraft series. He has participated in Minecraft Daily & Ghostcraft with Sly, Nova and Ze. History Steven's original YouTube channel "SCMowns" was abruptly taken down after a third copyright strike in early January 2012 due to "repeated or severe violations of our Community Guidelines and/or claims of copyright infringement". The channel had around 16,000 subscribers at the time of its deletion. A new channel, aptly named "SCMowns2," was created, and has now become his main channel. His videos mostly involve showcasing Minecraft mods and tutorials on how to install them. He occasionally uploads Let's Plays although this is a rare occurence. The channel has over 200,000 subscribers as of July 2013. Prior to playing with the Creatures, he was renowned for his modding work on ImmortalHD's Spookycraft series. His involvement would eventually lead to the revival of the John mod, which he re-coded and updated from scratch. He was later introduced to Slyfox, and became his mod provider for Homiecraft. Steven also created Minecraft "machinima-type" animations for both series (e.g. Spookycraft's Finale & Homiecraft Ep. 100). ' ' He was invited onto Sly's Minecraft Daily series as a guest, but has since become a prominent member. He is mainly responsible for the installation of mods and integrating them into the series. Since his appearance on Sly's channel, he has branched out to other commentators, helping them by compiling modpacks for their Minecraft series. These include: Nova & Kootra ("Asgard Adventures"), iHasCupquake ("Minecraft Oasis"), ChimneySwift11 ("Twisted Survival") and SSoHPKC ("Detroitcraft"). Steven is currently working on bringing back his main official server, with new additional features. Current Series Please note that this might be incorrect or incomplete *Minecraft Mod Reviews *Let's Make a Mod! (Coding with Modloader and Minecraft Forge) *Minecraft Daily (w/ Sly and others) *Cube World *The Dropper 2 (w/ Burnalex and remix10tails) Trivia *Known for his feigned innocence, story-telling and undetectable trolling skills. He uses these characteristics and his knowledge of mods to prank unsuspecting friends in Minecraft. Sly has remarked that he can be loyal and untrustworthy at the same time. Immortal and Sly have resorted to calling him a "F*CKING TROLL!!" usually followed with a "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?!?" or in Immortal's case," STOP BURNING MY HOUSE/ GET OUT OF MY HOUSE STEVEN!" *Has been accused of placing Call of Duty soundbytes into Nova and Kootra's Minecraft modpack, although he has denied this. These sounds can be heard during Nova's perspective of The Ex-Communicated Series, Asgard Adventures and Minecraft Daily. *Has an older sister who gave birth to a baby boy on 5/25/2013 at 6:44 P.M. The baby was named Noah Steven Ritzi. *Has an older cousin who has his own Minecraft channel (remix10tails) and plays with him frequently. *Favorite color is "nuke blue" *Created other original Minecraft mods such as: 'Trio Gems' & 'Mob Talker' *Constantly makes reference to his help forums, which can allegedly solve any problem. *He is Half-Mexican, but does not speak Spanish fluently (In one Minecraft Daily Episode, Sly and Steven were briefly conversing in Spanish) *Prefers to call his fanbase the 'Wolves', rather than the 'Stevens.' *Friends with a talking pig, named Porkchop. He is present in many of Steven's mod reviews and video intros. Now Porkchop hates him alot on some videos. *As of November 2012, he is now a Machinima partner. *In "Pixelmon Daily", Steven claims to become the Pokemon master (despite Sly's Pokemon's strength). Conveniently in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire versions, the Pokemon Champion in the game is named 'Steven'. *Steven is 31 years old. *He has a 10 year old son named Lil B. *Steven is the main Antagonist of the Pixelmon Arc in Minecraft Daily Links Category:Critters and Friends